This invention relates to agricultural implements, and more particularly to a disc harrow implement adapted to be pulled by a tractor, the implement being convertible from a mode for tilling the soil, referred to as the "field" mode, to a mode for being pulled over the road or through gates or over bridges, etc., referred to as the "transport" mode.
The invention is especially concerned with a disc harrow of the type referred to as a "tandem" disc, "tandem" meaning that it has leading and trailing gangs of discs, and more particularly a pair of forward gangs and a pair of rearward gangs, and even more especially concerned with a disc harrow of the type referred to as a "tandem offset disc", "offset" referring to the gangs being offset.
The tandem disc implement of this invention is one that is convertible from the field mode to the transport mode by the pivoting or folding of the gangs back to a trailing position, being in the same general class as the folding tandem disc shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,274.